


The Forest Dweller

by HelenofTroy



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Lily feels that Jack is keeping a big secret. Under his blue soft look, something hidden rest, that he never will can reveal her. So, she guessing his true feelings for her try bring that hidden part of Jack to her and open his heart, in an afternoon spent with him on the edge of the forest, like any other.But this time, Lily is ready for discover his most sacrest secret, taking adventage about the Jack´s love for her.





	

The soft air blows when Lily came to the edge of the forest. In that place, under the old elm, everything was different. Were the Jack´s domains. Looking the flowers blue and whites, which perfume was hunging in the air, born near the small heart-shaped rock she recalled.  
Her precious pendant. The gift from his father. Lily turned this pendant in her royalty symbol. if she´d lose that jewel someday, never would come back to be a princess again, she used to think.  
And Now his father came to her mind again. His father, the pendant and Jack....  
Only the Princess Lily knew the way until Jack´s place. His father, the King James kept his soldiers away from that strange place, guarded by the boy with dark & matted hair wearing his body just with a kind of impressive tissue made with tree´s leaves. 

-His name is Jack-had said Lily to his father, when he knew that his daughter was visiting him every day, that for her this magic place under the old elm was not warren for her at last. 

-And why is he living there? Alone? Who is his family?-the King James had asked all those questions touching her red beard. In her head the golden crown were stealing glimpses to the Lily´s present that his father suddenly had showed to her. 

In froint the Lily´s eyes a silver heart suddenly appeared. His father knew how Lily just adored the jewels, not because their luxury and extravagance, because Lily was not avaricious, but for their bright. James was a tender father, Lily was his only child, and the heiress of that lost kindgom. But her continuos visits to Nell, the woman who nursed Lily when she was born, because her mother, The Queen was not meant for that, though she wanted do it. James did not let his wife. 

-Oh Father, is beautiful. Is a treausure?-Lily had opened her two big honey eyes, looking the pendant like if it´d be an holy relic. In her eyes there was a strange something of desecration, Lily hated the misteries, she always would be trying discover all the world´s secrets if had been necessary. 

-Yes, is for you, because of your 18 birthday, dear-James knew how force his daughter to learn new things-but now tell me....

-Yes Father-Lily was talking mechanically like she was used to do, letting that her new pendant would rest in her neck, looking that in her little mirror.  
-Tell me about Jack, Lily 

-He´s a friend, i don´t know who his parents are, dad, he never has shared this information with me-Lily said. 

-But a young so intelling like you will can find out that, Lily. I trust in you, if you don´t tell me who he´s in four days i will take your silver heart for another girl. 

 

Her father was terrible. And now, she was waiting for Jack again, with that mission: learn who was he really. Lily had met few time ago, when she was taking flowers in the forest, and going pretty far, she arrived until the old helm, and she had smelled the blue flowers, after take some of them. 

A shadow was next to her, was a stooped, a dark figure, resting on all fours over tree roots. But when she looked him, she was just a boy. 

-Oh you´ve scared me, boy-she said, but when she came back to look at him, the face of Jack was next to her face, so near, ,that she thought that he was gonna to kiss her, but was wrong. He just looked her face with such intensity that Lily hardly could think with her cold mind. 

The guy has two blue eyes, a little sleepyhead almost. The green fresh leaves were decorating his arms, his legs, his shoulders. 

He had something misterious and fascinating in his appearance. He had all the human aspect, with his white smile that showed to Lily shyly. But his behavior was not human. You The movement in the air of his hands was strange.  
It was definitely a creature of the forest. Maybe an elf or a forest´s spirit, like them that Nell was always telling her "take care of yourself, girl. Don´t tell your things to the forest´s spirits, they just want take adventage of you". 

Nell was much better than her true mother, the Queen, who always was too much bussy. 

-Who Are you?-Lily had asked to the young elf. 

-I´m Jack-answered the guy with a soft tone, touching his hair. His hair was long, depsite the fact he was just a boy. But Lily saw how he lacked of pointed ears. He was not an elf...or maybe he was despite his pointy ears. 

All had started so simple like that. Lily had offered to him her cookies, made for Nell, and together they sat by the river, away from the elm.

Jack was speechless attending to all the Lily´s words. Jack knew all the animals lenguages, and their fears, their desires, but he was not used to talk with anothers humans beings, but Lily was a storyteller amazing. Jack always learned a new thing being in her company. 

Jack very often touched the Lily´s arm when she was strocking a rabbit or a hurt bird that Jack brought to her for teach her to heal them at same time, and her skin was more softer than the worm´s silk, her lips more red than the pomegranates. But Jack was innocent and Lily was not so innocent like he was. 

-Do you know write, Jack? -she asked to him one day.  
-No-Jack really did not know. When he said "No" he looked the Lily´s face, A naughty smile crossed her face again. Everyday she crossed middle kingdome for reunite with Jack and learn news things about the forest and for teach him news ones. Even she had brought a book once, with a lot of drawings about the magic, the forest, the commener people. Jack was so lost in her jokes about him, that her natural charming always eclipsed to her rudes ways of call him "silly" or "fool". 

 

Jack was angry with himself for love in that way to Lily. She had a good and clean heart, but his naughty behavior was too much sometimes. His love for her was a secret, covered by the always good introduced mask of an innocent friendship. When she had to leave him for marry with any prince, how he would cry...his tears would end with his life, Jack would know that. He was not a mortal man, despite his appareance, but was a man´s heart. And his heart had an owner: Lily. 

For that sometimes when she was sleeping, lazy & funny next to him, the Jack´s expression turned to a sad one. He was that part of the Forest but the Forest was loving to Lily with all its heart. Jack was madly in love with that young lady, who was meant to marry with some stupid mortal prince and have a lot of royals kid who never would know not even that her mother had met him. 

-If you love to some human being, your heart will end broken, Jack and you will die burned for your own tears. But if you love to a fairy, you will live forever-his father had said to him. 

But was too late. Lily was the most beautiful thing, being, soul or person that Jack had seen ever. Her face was like the white face of those roman statues decorating the sanctuary of his father, like the snow in the beginning of the winter, her hair, full of dark curls was a strange quilt who was covering his field. Her voice and her songs....not even a mermaid would have a voice like Lily´s. But Jack was happy being his friend. Her knowledge was enought for their mutual friendship.

And now, after all that time, Jack suddenly again appeared next to her. 

-Oh Jack, finally you are here-said Lily  
Jack opened the little bag that Lily was carrying, while she started the song of the clouds. Inside the bag there was some apples. 

-Look the clouds, feel their softness,  
they´re loud, they´re endless....

Jack closed his eyes and he lay down beside her, who was eating an apple now, like him. 

-Oh Lily stop that. You´ve stole me, those apples are mine, of my tree-he protested.  
The Lily´s hand covered her face, while she let out a resounding laugh.

-Is not funny, Lily! My father will get angry

Jack was so desperate....but finally he had talked about his father. 

-Who are you, Jack? -Lily asked to him, but the Jack´s face was sad again. His serious expression scared her. 

But her pendant would be not given to another girl. 

-Which misteries are you keeping of me? -the Lily´s voice resounded in the air-are you a man? 

Jack then looked the red apple.  
-I´m not the man that you deserves, Lily -he said with bitterness. 

-Let me decide that to me, i´m a princess-Lily said. She was starting to heal his heart, like she used to do. First creating his doubts, his worries, and later healing them.  
-Then we could...someday...maybe?-slowly the Jack´s hand climbed until the Lily´s face, while his voice was turning off, repenting of his words. 

-We could what Jack? -Lily started to laugh, while Jack smiled hardly. Jack was suffering again. if he´d say the truth to her, she wouldn´t come back again to the forest searching him. 

-We could marry, Lily? If i tell you who i´m, this is what i mean-Jack approached his face to Lily´s hair, and let his noice walking her dark hair. 

-Perhaps....

-I´m not mortal, Lily. But i´m not immortal exactly, though i´ll live more years than a simple man. I was born in the forest, but my father is not a man, is the Forest´s guardian. He´s an spirit benevolent, and my mother was a princess that was born a long time ago too, i met her when i was a child, but she was who learned me to talk with the animals and their lenguage and how survive in the Forest. The animals were my only company, until i met you. My father never would let me to be with the humans beings, for that i´m so weird for you, so clumpsy and fool like you call me everytime....but the being of my kind are named " dwellers". And i...i...my father says that i´m one, but he is just in his sanctuary one time every year, and there are years that he does not want come to me. 

-Shh, shh, i don´t care about your father, Jack, i just only care about you, my friend-she said, strocking his lips, while Jack succumbed to her touch, her words.  
Jack read in the Lily´s eyes the truth while he kissed her lips, bit a bit. She did not lie she was telling him the truth. 

In that moment Jack knew how their story someday would end in a happy ending. 

-For that you talk with the animals, Jack-she said-you´re so strange and intelligent. Sorry for all the times that i said you were fool, Were just jokes, i was just kidding, my love. 

-You´re always kidding, Lily, that´s your problem-said Jack-but you´re the most intelligent woman that i´ve ever met. 

-Then both are intelligents, Jack-she said strocking her pendant. 

Her father finally had lost. She had guessed who was Jack. But inside her, she knew that this secret never would be reveleaded. She´d lose her silver heart before betrays Jack. His father would try kill him, if he´d discover how she was loving him. 

-If someone would want hurt you, Jack??? -Lily asked the Jack´s eyes, feeling fear. 

-Nobody can see me, Lily. Only you and the magic beings of this forest can, so i´ll be ok-they did not say anything more, because they kissed a second time. Two little rabbits were looking them curious, like if they were their mutual fathers.


End file.
